


Towards Peace

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: He's ready. But that doesn't mean he isn't nervous as hell.





	Towards Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge. Prompt was 'Nervous' and word count was 298. Thanks to ununquadius for hosting this month. 
> 
> Thanks also to the fabulous [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/) for the beta. You were such a help. Xx

My stomach twists. A heavy serpent coils slowly in my guts.

I’ve kept it in for so long.

I used to be petrified by the idea of anyone finding out.

So much has changed since then. I’ve accepted that this is who I am and it’s not going to change. I’m not ashamed.

So why can I barely breathe?

Why is a Snitch fluttering wildly inside my chest, trying to break free?

Why do my legs like feel like tapioca pudding?

They say they love me.

What if they hate me when they find out? What if they’re disappointed? What if they reject me? I can’t stand to lose them.

But I _need_ to be me.

I can’t go on living with this heavy door at the back of my mind, wedged shut. I need to open it. Let fresh air in and the stale air out.

No more creeping around. It’s so exhausting living a double life.

It was exciting at first. Furtive glances across the Great Hall. Illicit kisses in empty classrooms. Clandestine encounters in dorm rooms.

But now? Now I want to tell the truth about who I am. _Not_ what the papers print, what people want to believe about me, what people expect of me.

I want to be able to express my feelings openly and tell everyone that I’m in love with Draco Malfoy. That I’m _proud_ to be in love with Draco Malfoy.

But most of all I just want an end to the turmoil inside. I want peace. I _need_ peace.

I'm ready.

I push open the kitchen door, to the smiling faces of Hermione and the Weasleys.

Molly’s warm hug smells of lavender and freshly baked bread and calms my nerves.

“Now, Harry dearest, you wanted to tell us something?”


End file.
